deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison vs The Shredder
You wanna do it right? Do it yourself. Screen Shot 2017-11-05 at 1.19.08 PM.png|Golden-Sans78 What-if Death Battle Shredder vs. M. Bison.jpg|??? M. Bison vs The Shredder (Street Fighter vs TMNT).PNG|ZDogg S ''' Description Street Fighter vs TMNT! which powerful and cruel crime lord who refuses to die will win? Intro Wiz: Crime. It's a thing that is rampant throughout the entire world. And these two are the leaders of it all. '''Boomstick: M. Bison, the Shadowloo master. Wiz: And The Shredder, leader of the Foot Clan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. M. Bison Wiz: M. Bison is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series. He is the leader of Shadowloo and plans on complete world domination along with his minions. Boomstick: And he'd do that by holding a fighting tournament, with the winner fighting Bison himself. And god damn, he's not holding back. He knows basic fighting styles and is really freaking strong, able to tank hits from Street Fighters toughest and deliver a strong blow back. Wiz: Fighting skills isn't all he knows. He also has some dark "Psycho Drive" energy in him when he expelled the good side of himself out of him...long story. This allows him to tap into the bad energy to do stuff like buff his attacks or shoot dark projectiles. Boomstick: Bison is also super cunning, able to think up of plans and tactics on the fly and has a vast knowledge of different fighting moves. Plus, he's smart enough to spam that damn slide attack over and over and over and over and...gah, that move is annoying! Wiz: Yes it is. Along with Bison's dark powers, he can also do things like teleport, hover for a bit, and other things. He also knows a "Focus Attack", which take a while to charge up but have no flinching and stuns upon impact. His greatest power, however, is his Psycho Form, allowing him to power up and deal extra damage. Boomstick: As if he needed more. Wiz: M. Bison has defeated many of Street Fighters best, like Balrog and E. Honda, is able to destroy a car by beating it up, able to move faster then most fighters, and managed to manipulate himself into being able to posses a new body if his current one is destroyed. Boomstick: However, Bison is extremely cocky. He's 100% sure he can win and usually holds back in fights. His body can also only take so much of the Psycho stuff. before rotting away. That and he was taken out by Akuma. Wiz: Overall though, he truly deserves the title of "Master Bison". You will know my power!" The Shredder Wiz: The Shredder was a former friend of Splinter, master of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It's unknown how, but one day he went down a dark path and became evil. Little did he know that he would be foiled by a bunch of Teenage animals, but that's for another day. Boomstick: Shredder carries a traditional Samurai Sword in which he uses in combat. Though he does use it, he also fights with multiple styles of Ninjitsu, a martial arts. Combined that with him being waaaaaaay stronger then he looks, and you've got yourself a force! Wiz: His bladed armor also help, as it can be used in combat. They are strong, able to cut through shipping containers and other things. Plus, as you would expect, the armor is also used to protect himself from deadly attacks like sword swings and sais. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's a cunning strategist. His smarts where able to keep him out of a pinch, and enabled him to ally himself with Krang and other criminals. Wiz: And then there is his Super Shredder form. After ingesting some mutant shit, Shredder becomes stronger, faster, and bigger, with Wolverine-style retractable claws. His armor is also fused into him, making him extremely durable and even resistant to heat and even super-heated plasma. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: His feats include being able to go toe-to-toe with the TMNT, Casey, and Master Splinter, surviving being crushed by a garbage truck and falling off a roof, lead the Foot clan for years, and even defeated some of the TMNT! Boomstick: However, his biggest weakness is his low temper. Sometimes his rage can get the most of him, leading to him getting off-track or even screwing himself over. He also likes to let his minions do the work instead, and as Super Shredder kinda loses a bit of intelligence. Wiz: Still, Shredder is the TMNT's biggest enemy, and rightfully so. Tonight...we dine on Turtle Soup!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Death Battle Inside of a lair underneath New York City, the diabolical Shredder was making a new plan to destroy the dreaded Ninja Turtles when a loud boom was heard. Walking down some steps, Shredder saw Beepbop and Rocksteady where knocked out by a guy in a red outfit, who was stealing some of Shredders toxins. "Hey! Those are mine, intruder!" Shredder yelled as he jumped over to the invader. "Who are you?!" The red figure chuckled and put the toxin in his pocket. "You may call me M. Bison, but after tonight..." he said as he turned around. "...you'll call me MASTER Bison! And all I need is your special toxin!" Shredder pulled out a sword. "You'll never escape here alive!" Shredder began by running up to Bison and swinging his sword at him, which M. Bison ducked under and sweep-kicked Shredder to the ground. The ninja jumped back up and punched Bison in the gut, then kicked him in the shins, then tried jabbing him with his sword. Bison caught it, however, and tossed it aside a few feet away. Bison then uppercut Shredder into a wall, pinned him there, then started punching him in the face repeatedly. After a few punches, however, Shredder kneed Bison in the gut and pushed him off. "Fool! No-one attacks Shredder and lives to tell the tale!" Shredder yelled as he threw some ninja stars at Bison, who smirked and used his Psycho energy to disintegrate them. "Tell that to the Turtles who've beaten you about a dozen times." Bison replied as he threw some dark energy at Shredder. The Ninja ducked under them and ran at Bison, tackling him and causing both to tumble down a set of stairs. At the bottom of it, Baxter Stockman was walking by until both Shredder and Bison rolled into the bottom, tripping Stockman. Both got back up and resumed fighting, with Shredder trying to stab Bison. The dictator dodged it and grabbed Shredder by the throat and held him into the air. Shredder used the claws on his fist to jab Bison in the arm, with the pain making the dictator drop Shredder. The Foot Clan leader then started kicking Bison a bunch, then punched him away. Bison wiped the blood off his arm. "Hm...you're stronger then I expected...no matter, though, for I shall end you!" Bison yelled. The Dictator then used his slide move on Shredder over and over and over and over and over until Shredder yelled "STOP DOING THAT!" and kicked Bison's face mid-air, causing him to roll away. The toxin also fell out of his pocket and rolled over to Shredder, who grabbed it and put it in his belt. He then grabbed his sword from off the floor and ran up to Bison to try and decapitate him, but the final boss of SF2 did a flip and used a focus attack on Shredder, stunning him, then uppercut him away. "Ready to give up now, fool?" M. Bison said as he floated in the air. Shredder clenched his fist and got back up, then remembered the toxin, he grabbed it, said "I'm not finished yet!", and poured the toxin on himself. He then was suddenly mutated into Super Shredder. "Hmph...interesting." Bison said as Shredder started flying in the air. Bison did the same, and both flew at each other, fists colliding. They kept punching and kicking each other in the air while both where teleporting all over the place. Finally, M. Bison landed a lucky shot on Shredders back, then pounded him into the ground. Then he yelled "PSYCHO DRIVE!!" and drop-kicked the mutated Shredder, causing a large smoke cloud. When it settled, Bison was holding Shredder by the neck. "You had no chance." Bison said as he punched Shredders head so hard he blew it to bloody chunks, then threw the body on the floor. K.O!!! Bison folded his arms. "He would have been an excellent minion...oh well." He then walked up the stairs and found a room full of the Toxin he was looking for. He took a bunch of them and left as suddenly 4 mutant teens landed in front of him. Bison smiled. This day just keep getting interesting. Results Boomstick: Can't say I didn't see that coming! Wiz: Yes, Shredder was faster and maybe smarter, but M. Bison was, for one thing, a more stronger fighter. He had some magic to help him and he's able to tank hits from ST's strongest. Plus, he's more diverse due to the amount of different people he fights, unlike Shredder who fights 4 Turtles. Boomstick: Also, Shredder usually likes to leave his dirty work to his minions and only gets into a fight when he absolutely has to. M. Bison, however, obviously trains himself whenever not in-battle and has fought when he wants to. Wiz: Now, Shredders Super Shredder form made this fight slightly more fair, but M. Bison has fought off worse...like Akuma, who kinda solos TMNT. Boomstick: So was Shredder pretty much screwed from the start? OF COURSE! Wiz: The winner is M. Bison. Next Time Terror (Que Freddy Jumpscare) Fright (Que Bendy Jumpscare) Shock (Que Mama Tattletale jumpscare) Story (Que Neighbor Jumpscare) All in a budget of a Microwave pizza. Indie Horror Antagonist Battle Royal Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'TMNT vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017